


Futanari Wrestling: Rainbow Mika & She-Hulk vs Helena & Lili

by Roster_Player



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Marvel, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Street Fighter, Tekken (Video Games), World Driver Championship
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roster_Player/pseuds/Roster_Player
Summary: A tag match fit with domination and humiliation.
Kudos: 4





	Futanari Wrestling: Rainbow Mika & She-Hulk vs Helena & Lili

Kansas City, Missouri

"If you thought the last match was great then you haven't seen anything yet. Hello everybody I'm The Truth alongside Black Snow welcoming the fans in attendance and the millions watching at home. In our main event thanks to our esteemed general manager Cassie Cage tonight's matchup will be a tag team match that is sure to turn some heads. Normally it would be a tornado tag but apparently it was among the fans popular opinion for this to be a normal tag."

"As true as that is Truth I still find it hard to believe fans would want something as normal as this. But given the competitors in this match I certainly don't envy referee Sheeva in this situation because she will definitely have her hands full trying to keep these combustible elements under control."

"You know something Snowman, given the stark horrible truth is my job but nonetheless I completely agree with you this sure to be a real- wait a sec I'm being informed that that Team France's head coach Benoit Fehdrau has demanded an interview so let's take it to our backstage correspondent Josie Rizal who for some reason is still naked."

A camera was turned to backstage where Josie without a shred of clothing on had a microphone in her hand. Also in the same room was a furious Benoit with Lili and Helena behind him pacing the floor shaking their heads. "C-coach Fehdrau a d-difficult task l-lies ahead of you as your Team France is set to face some stiff competition in just a few moments, your thoughts on the upcoming match?" Josie had her mic pointed to Benoit as he was impatiently ready to speak.

"My thoughts? My thoughts?! This is an outrage! Do you see this crap?! Cassie with her very limited wisdom and considering who her father is that isn't saying much thought it was a good idea to book a tag match with my Team France to face Mika and She Hulk. She could have put anybody else to go against them, a new team could have been made or better yet the most bitter of enemies could be paired up and they could turn into the closest of partners I mean the possibilities are endless. But despite all of the choices her brain which was clearly inherited from her father caused her to choose my team, and do you know why? Huh? Huh?!" Benoit grabs Josie by the shoulders and shakes her rapidly.

"I don't know sir, I don't know I'm just trying give you an interview!" Benoit's rage had Josie terrified.

"I'll tell you why, this decision was personal. She clearly forgot about how to be a professional in the work place as she decided to let her own grudges cloud her judgement which was never any good to begin with! It's appalling! Cassie wants to take high class individuals and put them through hell! Cassie wants to take these beautiful, highly intelligent women and trap them in the ring with those primitive looking neanderthals! That's all fine and dandy but I tell you this it won't be them. Not my team no way, no how! You want shoot your mouth to anyone that'll be dumb enough to listen and brag about the seat of power that you have?! You want to brag about being the boss?! Well brag about this too! Vous êtes un imbécile avide de pouvoir! Tu es une pute! Vous êtes écume! Mords moi! Mords moi!"

As Benoit continued to blindly express his rage Cassie overheard him and was now walking into the shot. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa man English bro people can't understand a damn thing your saying dude. Take a deep breath or two and calm down because you definitely need it. Now I can assure you this wasn't personal in the least bit. I know your team and I'm well aware of the talent they possess and the potential they can reach. That's what made the-

"Tais-toi Cage! You're so full of shit you might as well close your mouth and let your ass talk! The only thing you care about is money, ratings and yourself! Better yet while we're on the subject of ratings that seems to be the biggest root of evil behind all the matches you've made. That evil is what is putting these classy sophisticates in there to be lambs to slaughter. That same evil is what is turning those jacked up jackasses loose on us like a pack of wild animals!" Cassie moved to speak and Josie pointed to her.

"My god all of this complaining! Seriously bro, should I call the whambulance?" Benoit's rage seemed to skyrocket with that comment making Helena and Lili scoff in disgust while starring daggers at Cassie. He grabbed Josie's trembling arm forcing the mic to be on him again.

"Va te faire foutre! I am sick and tired of your family screwing me over and I'm damn sure sick of you overstepping your boundaries. You really want this, huh bitch? You want to cross the great Benoit Fehdrau yet again for some fucking ratings? Wonderful, but I'll tell you what thanks to us you'll get your ratings you so desperately desire. Plus not only that but we're needless to say in an elite class of citizens which already makes us the best and as such we bring pride, glory and honor. So even though we clearly stand above all of you peasants we'll uphold our honor and we're gonna do what the French do better than anyone else and that's get the job done. Then once we're done taking care of business in the ring, me and you Cage we will have unfinished business to attend to. Now then, team let's get out of here I can feel our IQ plummeting just standing here. But if that's not enough I find it suffocating for us to be occupying same room as a dirty, stinking RAT! I won't forget this Cage! Let's go!"

Mika comes into the camera shot and turned to face Cassie. "I hope he knows I was standing there the whole time behind Josie as he threw that tantrum." Cassie looked back at Team France making their way past the curtain leading to the stage. "I guarantee that he ignored you once he got on a roll with everything he was saying." Mika pondered what Cassie was saying and was making faces of agreement once it all came together. "Good point, now I better get She Hulk so we can get out there." Josie found her voice in her lungs again. "I hope you guys win but, would be so kind as to give me back my clothes? I'm pretty sure you can't train me during the entrance let alone during the match" Mika chuckled. "Nope! We're gonna continue our training later, but until then it's clobbering time!"

(La Marseillaise plays on an electric guitar)

P.A.: "The following is a tag team match scheduled for one fall"

Crowd: "ONE FALL"

"Introducing first making their way to the ring being accompanied by Coach Benoit Fehdrau, Emilie de Rochefort and Helena Douglas- Team France!"

A deafening round of boos filled the arena as the two walked down the ramp in matching blue and red bikinis. Benoit was behind them proudly waving the French flag ignoring the negative reaction they were being given.

(Blackjack by Airborne plays)

"And the opponents being accompanied by Nadeshiko Yamoto, the team of Rainbow Mika and She Hulk!"

The duo paced on the stage looking up at the crowd and taking in the atmosphere. Two then looked at each other nodding before walking down to the ring. Upon entering the two slapped each on the ass making Benoit scoff in disgust this time. Sheeva wearing a black and white striped sling had her upper arms pointed at both teams and the lower arms pointed the canvas signaling for each starting competitor to meet in the middle of the ring. She Hulk bumped fists with Mika before stepping forward whereas Helena whispered in Lili's before letting her step forward. Sheeva was ready to lay down the rules.

"Alright ladies let's have a good, clean fight. Make sure your managers stay on their side. Do not let them interfere. And most importantly when your are not the legal competitor, Stay. In. Your. Lane. Now shake hands and go back to your respective corners." As Sheeva finished explaining She Hulk extended her hand out but Lili just laughed and went back to her corner. She Hulk gritted her teeth at the lack of respect show but reluctantly walk back to Mika. Some words from Mika was appearing to calm her down a bit. The shokan shook her head and signaled to the time keeper to start the match.

*Bell rings*

She Hulk had no time to react when as soon as she turn her head she was met with Lili swiftly running and connecting with boot to the face.(Helluva Kick) The unexpected impact left the green woman temporarily stunned forcing her to drop to one knee on the mat with Lili standing in the corner. Mika was shocked to see what just happened but took her eyes off the blonde that was now occupying her corner. Lili saw and took the opportunity to catch Mika with a sucker punch knocking her off of the apron and on to the floor outside. "You little bitch wait'll I get my hands on you!" The Japanese woman immediately rose to her feet and tried to run in the ring. Sheeva saw this and ran to rope to hold back Mika to prevent her from entering. "Oh no you don't! We're playing by my rules! Get back in your corner now!" "Come on Sheeva don't act like you didn't see that bitch just hit me!" "I don't care what she did, she's still legal and you aren't now get back in your corner before I disqualify you!" While the shokan was busy in a heated shouting match Lili grabbed She Hulk by the arm and despite the green woman's weight the blonde just barely managed to drag her back into Team France's corner. Helena then got to the ring and picked She Hulk up putting her on her shoulders. With She Hulk being held up Lili ran the ropes coming back to connect with a swinging neckbreaker with Helena doing a Samoan drop at the same time.(G9) Next Helena ascended the turnbuckle and hit a moonsault on She Hulk, Lili instantly followed suit and as soon Helena hit her move she also ascended the turnbuckle hitting a 450 splash. Helena went back to the top again top now connect with a reverse 450(054 Splash). Mika finally gave in and got back on the apron allowing Sheeva to turn back around to see Helena still in the ring. "Hey! I will not tolerate this. You get back in your corner too!" Helena didn't respond and just put her hands up feigning innocence doing as she was told returning to the apron putting one hand on the tag rope. Lili laid She Hulk to have her sitting in the corner, then started rapidly kicking her while she was still down. Helena raised her hand up for a tag and Lili obliged allowing her to legally enter the match in which she repeated Lili's actions and rapidly kicked She Hulk as she was seated in their corner, Lili tagged in again to repeat it and then had Helena come in to once again do the same(Unicorn Stampede). Then Helena purposely got in Sheeva's face successfully turning her attention away from Team France's corner. With this new distraction Lili snapped her fingers to get Benoit's attention, the Frenchman saw this and held the French flag like a spear and struck She Hulk on the side of the face almost knocking her out.

"The fuck? Again?!" Mika lost her composure again and was absolutely furious, her face was almost red with anger. Despite Sheeva's previous warning Mika leaped over the top rope to go after Team France however at the same time Helena made the shokan aware of Mika causing her to hold the Japanese woman back again. "You're so damn hard headed! What did I say before?!" With Sheeva occupied Team France continued to take advantage. Helena lifted She Hulk up over her shoulder in a powerslam position then Lili ascended the turnbuckle before leaping off and connecting with a DDT as Helena slammed She Hulk to the mat(Midnight Hour). The green woman appeared to shrug off the move making to her knees but Team France wasted no time as Lili quickly ran the ropes in front of She Hulk whereas Helena ran the behind her. When they bounced back Lili struck She Hulk in the jaw with a superkick and Helena gave her a knee strike to the back of the head(Meeting In The Middle). Despite the shokan still having her back turned dealing with Mika the match was made fair again as Lili went back out on to the apron. Helena threw She Hulk into the ropes but the green woman finally countered and threw Helena instead, but when Helena bounced back she hit a dropkick in the gut knocking She Hulk into the rope. Lili held the green woman back wrapping the middle and top rope around She Hulks arms to keep her immobilized. Benoit grabbed hold of the French flag gripping it like a baseball bat. The Frenchman cocked back preparing himself to swing but Nadeshiko slid in the ring finally having of enough of the shenanigans stepped on the bottom rope in front of Benoit using it as a springboard to do a front flip(Tope Con Hilo) launching herself right on Benoit with the two landing on the mat surrounding the ring.

Mika had finally calmed down and went back to her corner but now it was Sheeva's turn to be upset. "All right that's the last straw! I'm not having this, both of you are outta here!" The shokan had her upper arms pointed to both Benoit and Nadeshiko then her lower arms towards the stage ejecting the two from ringside. Surprisingly Nadeshiko stood up made no arguement and simply left ringside while carrying a livid Benoit shouting expletives while demanding to be put to be put down which was ignored. Team France were in Sheeva's face complaining about the ejection but they were so mad they yelling in French. Normally the shokan would have chastised and yelled at them for breaking but instead she stood there with her top arms folded and bottom arms on her hips letting the two shout until their faces turned blue since the shokan couldn't understand what they were saying. While the verbal tirade of Team France continued She Hulk slowly made it back to her feet looking enraged. With a loud growl spun them around to face her then lifted them onto her shoulders before dropping them with a spinning facebuster(F-5). The impact from the slam made Lili roll out of the ring leaving it to be one on one again. She Hulk picked Helena up for a suplex but just had her held up for what seemed like an eternity. Helena folded her free leg up to connect with knee strikes to the top of She Hulk's head but they had no effect and the green woman spun around multiple times before finally dropping her with a powerslam(Jackhammer). Helena looked up to see She Hulk about to pick her up again so she waited until the green woman was close enough and punched her in the balls making her double over temporarily. With some separation created Helena quickly crawled to Lili who had her arm extended for a tag. With slap of hands Lili jumped back into the ring and ran toward She Hulk who looked to still be recovering from Helena's low blow. However soon as Lili tried to make a move She Hulk lifted her up and slammed her into the mat with a sit down powerbomb(Batista Bomb).

Then she grabbed Lili by throat after making it back to her feet and hitting a two handed sit down chokeslam(Baldo Bomb). But She Hulk continued the assault rolling her up into a powerbomb position but dropped Lili back first on to the green woman's knees(Project Ciampa). With Lili in the center of the ring She Hulk went to her corner making the tag to Mika who slid over to the adjacent corner waiting for Lili to get up. Once the Monaco native made it to her feet the two charged at her with Mika taking her legs out with a sweep and She Hulk hitting an uppercut(Fall of Man). "I know Sheeva, I know get back in my corner." She Hulk made no arguments and just went back to her corner meanwhile Mika approached a downed Lili grabbing her arms. Then she lifted her leg high in the air and unleashed multiple stomps onto the face a defenseless Lili. Mika released her arms and yanked at her bikini top forcing Lili to stand but Mika forgot her own strength and ripped the top off before going to her corner. Lili was outraged to have this happen and blindly chased after Mika who saw once she was enough turned her back to Lili and jumped high in the air hitting Lili in the face with her ass(Rear View). Mika stood in her corner waiting for Lili who slowly getting back to her feet then before Mika started to run She Hulk made a tag then Mika ran connecting with a running kick to the face(Claymore) then as soon as she fell Mika picked Lili back up and threw her towards She Hulk who hit Lili with a spinebuster next the green woman ran ropes jumping then landing on Lili's chest with a running senton splash. She Hulk did a handspring easily standing up and tagged Mika back in, she adjusted her mask and ran the ropes leaping the middle rope and doing a backflip(Lionsault) but Lili hugged her legs causing Mika to land stomach first on to them. Lili crawled to Helena making the tag allowing her in. As Mika was bent over holding her gut Helena hit a running to the face making her spin around then hit a neckbreaker(Reality Check).

Helena grabbed Mika's pigtails forcing to her knees she took her bikini top and bottom off then grabbed her cock rubbing it all over Mika's face covering her in dick sweat. Then Mika gave a light shove but Helena shrugged it off and attempted a spinning kick which Mika ducked. Helena had her back turned for split second but knew Mika was right behind her and threw an elbow strike but it was dodged again so that they were now face to face. Mika quickly cocked her head back lunging forward knocking Helena back making her stumble enough until she was sitting in a neutral corner. Mika was standing in the adjacent corner and ran with a running senton flip(Cannonball) crashing her back into Helena's body. With Helena almost unconscious Mika stood up having her back to the Frenchwoman. Mika began stepping back until she was into the corner as well. She put her hands on her ass spreading her cheeks and burying Helena's face in her ass deep enough that her nose was rimming her. Mika held onto the ropes and was gyrating her hips in a circular motion forcing Helena's head to helplessly mimic the same motion. As She Hulk was watching the scene unfold she couldn't shake a slight feeling jealousy wishing she had done that first. But it was in that Lili was slowly making her way back to the apron. So first the green woman looked at Sheeva and tried to give her a signal but thought twice and instead folded her upper arms and put her lower hands on her hips. "I'll allow it. Besides they deserve it after all the crap they got away with." Sheeva shrugged her shoulders then motioned her upper arms She Hulk accepted the invitation leaping into the ring and throwing Lili inside with a hip toss. The green woman put her on all fours before hitting a front flip piledriver(Canadian Destroyer) knocking Lili out. She Hulk dragged Lili into the corner adjacent to Mika then put her ass in Lili's face. "Up!" "Down!" "Up!" "Down!" "Left!" "Right!" "Left!" "Right!" As She Hulk shouted out directions herself and Mika moved their hips in every way that was called out. After what felt like hours but in turn was just minutes the various motions of their well defined asses being pressing against the faces of the opponents snapping Team France out of it. Both of them gathered enough strength to push Mika and She Hulk out of their faces. Immediately after the push made it to one knee before getting kicked on the temple by a pair of roundhouses. She Hulk picked up Lili and Mika picked up Helena putting them both in powerbomb positions. While both were still lifted up She Hulk and Mika slammed Team France's backs into one another before slamming then to the mat(Super Collider). With Lili motionless Mika picked Helena up on more time throwing her up in the air, then while airborne She Hulk jumped up to catch and slam her with a back suplex then bridged into a pin(Grand Amplitude). Sheeva brought a hand up to count the pin.

1!

2!

3!

(Bell rings)

In the corner of her eye Sheeva saw Mika and She Hulk rip their outfits off as she effortlessly did a one arm handstand over the top rope and out of the ring. Admittedly the match was getting her excited but as referee the shokan made it her top priority to stay under total control of herself for the duration of the match. "Mmm all in a hard days work. But then again it's the only kind of work that is worth my time." Sheeva leaned back then forward to stretch her back out then stretched her arms in clockwise and counterclockwise motion while walking up the ramp. The shokan closed her eyes for a few seconds then sucks her teeth and growls to herself at a sight she didn't want to see in front of her. Benoit marched down the ramp and got in Sheeva's face. The shokan rolled her eyes as she was being yelled at in French and her anger started to rise as Benoit started to point in her face before poking her chest. Normally she would have easily broken him in half then reenact breaking him in half but the Frenchman had said something in English that amused her. "Listen you four armed jackass if my team hadn't of been victims of your piss pour officiating they would have won!" Sheeva let out a chuckle. "Your team got away more cheating than the New England Patriots and still lost but you want say I'm a bad ref?" "That's right and I'm going to teach you a lesson about what happens when you mess with your betters!" Sheeva doubled over in hysterical laughter. "Yeah ok, and how do plan going about this lesson teaching, mortal?"

Benoit smiled, "I'm glad you asked you see I talked to that whore Cassie and demanded to make you face my secret weapon in a match at the Performance Center!" The shokan managed to stop laughing and raised an eyebrow at this but kept a smirk. "Your secret weapon huh? Does your 'secret weapon'(air quotes) remember that the Performance Center doesn't have a ring? It's nothing but brick walls and a light mat that might as well be a blanket on top of a jagged floor." Benoit nodded, "Absolutely and it's the perfect place for her to break you! What do you say to that?!" Sheeva raised an eyebrow. "I say your secret weapon better be prepared for a world of pain and punishment." Sheeva tried to walk around Benoit but he stepped in her way. "Hold on now, don't you want to know who you're facing?" Sheeva brought a finger to her chin pretending to care. "Hmm...nope I'd rather let the secret weapon be exactly that. A secret, and since you want to continue to waste my time I have a surprise for you." The shokan snapped her fingers and a nude Nadeshiko surprised him and grabbed him from behind by the arms. Benoit tried to pathetically break free of her grasp but to no avail. His eyes bugged out at the sight of Sheeva ripping off her sling. "What is this?!" It was now Sheeva's turn to get up in his face. "It's a jailhouse party, and you've volunteered to be our prison yard hoe!" Nadeshiko tightend her grasp. "Welcome to the Futa penitentiary!" Sheeva grabbed his legs and the two carried Benoit away with him shouting more expletives.

She Hulk stood up and made her way to Lili then took both of her hands and bent over to squeeze the blonde's ass. While she literally had her hands full the green woman put Lili's ass up. To She Hulk's annoyance Lili was still unconscious from the slam so the green woman brought a hand up giving hard slaps across Lili's face in succession which in turn not only woke Lili up but also forced her to look up at her dominant figure. "Glad to see you decided to join us on back on planet earth." "Bite me you green whore! What are you gonna do?" Lili spat in She Hulk's face as she just kept a smirk on while stroking herself tightly. "Nevermind that, worry about how you're gonna be able to sit down or better yet if you'll be able to sit down after I'm through with you." She Hulk spoke in a low taunting voice making Lili shake. The self pleasure only lasted a few seconds until She Hulk took her huge, thick green cock deeply pressed it against between Lili's cheeks letting the friction build up her excitement even more than before. Lili was trying her best to not give She Hulk the satisfaction of knowing the she was enjoying this as well. Her mind was swirling with the green woman's thick member rubbing against her balls but she furiously shook her head trying to rid herself of all lewd thoughts. She Hulk continued to tease and taunt by rapidly poking her cock against Lili's hole. Everytime the green woman poked inside she made Lili yelp and squirm about. "Prepare yourself you will now experience a true pounding!" Then She Hulk just chuckled before quickly going all the way inside turning Lili's yelp into full blow yelling. She Hulk bent herself over pinning the blonde down in a mating press gripping her hands on Lili's ass. The green woman made sure to keep an intimidating glare directly into Lili's eyes. Her pace was slow but every time the green woman thrusted out she thrusted back in with devastating power. Lili's knuckles were turning a ghostly white and her nails were thoroughly cutting into to canvas as she clenched her hands and teeth trying to resist any further pleasure she felt from She Hulk reckless pounding. She Hulk's amazing stamina made all too difficult to make Lili hold back any longer and despite it being slightly pressed against the green woman's stone like abs the blonde's cock twitched wildly releasing a well pent up orgasm splashing her seed onto She Hulk turning her abs from green to white. "Hmph! I expected you to hold out longer! But this is a rather impressive shot you let out." Lili gave out a short scream when She Hulk yanked her meat out of the blonde then the green woman roughly pulled her up by the hair and tried to put her cock in Lili's mouth but she refused to open it. "Choke on it! Open up and gag on it!" She Hulk began whipping her cock against Lili's mouth, the sweat mixed precum forced her mouth open and the green woman shoved her meat right in. A long, hard groan was heard as a mountain of semen invaded Lili's mouth, the load was so thick it was almost instantly overwhelming as Lili's eyes started to roll until She Hulk slapped her face again making her swallow it all. "Don't give up on me now I've got some more for you!" She Hulk threw Lili to the mat bending her over, then she whipped her cock against Lili's making her scream upon entry. With slightly faster pace She Hulk pulled Lili's legs back making her knees parallel with the green woman's massive shoulders stretching the blonde backwards. The green woman reached down at Lili's arm putting her own under them trapping the blonde in a full nelson while using her hands to press Lili's head to the mat.

On time with the bell ringing Mika pounced on Helena grabbing her by the hair forcing her on her knees and stroking her cock against Helena's face letting the precum trail down her face. Helena managed to stick her tongue out to get a taste without Mika noticing but in that instant shoved her meat in her mouth then restrained Helena's arms back and tightly gripped her hair again thrusting hips hard enough to get Helena start gagging on her cock. Helena tried make things difficult for Mika by attempting to back away but Mika's dominating strength prevented her from moving an inch. Mika's beast like grunts only matched her powerful thrusting as she released an orgasm holding Helena's head down forcing her to swallow a rip tide of semen. Loud but muffled coughing noises were made and the creamy liquid started to pool out of Helena's mouth traveling down to her chin. The blonde's fingers were visibly twitching about still trying to give some kind of resistance but her eyes had uncontrollably rolled to the back of her head and she couldn't handle all the semen at once. Helena regained control of her eyes to see Mika's well sculped abs drawing farther and closer to her, then she could feel her arms come back to life as Mika's load finally finished but they were still restrained under her tight grasp. "That's right bitch! Keep resisting I have something special for you!" Mika refused to take her cock out and forced all of her weight down on Helena until she had the blonde pinned down to the mat. The hip thrusting continued at hard and reckless pace and Helena was now losing feeling in her legs with her sight turning black from closing her eyes. Helena was resorting to breathing through her nose just to stay conscious from Mika's unrelenting oral assault. The blonde could sense her jaw start to get numb from Mika's balls punching her on the chin making sounds that resembled a battle field. With very little feeling left in her legs Helena lifted them up and just barely made a banging noise loud enough for Mika to hear. Unfortunately for her though the banging seemed to excite Mika enough to give the blonde's throat a thrashing even worse than before to the point where she couldn't even use her nose to breathe. A painful groan was made and Mika released another heavy load down Helena's throat sending the blonde into another coughing fit. The load was so unexpected it forced tears to emerge smearing her makeup. "Bitch stop crying! The fun has only begun!" Mika took her cock out finally allowing Helena to breathe. Surprisingly she managed to swallow the rest of Mika's cum before flipping her off.

As the blonde regained some caught off guard by Mika picking her up by the waist then letting one hand travel down to spread her ass. Helena instinctively wrapped her legs around Mika but was extending her arms to break free with no success. "I love the fight in you! But you need to try harder!" Mika brought her hand from Helena's waist downward to stroke herself and drowning her hand in her own semen. Helena made an ear splitting shout to the heavens with an abrupt flash of pain that Mika delivered forcing every last inch of meat she possessed inside the blonde's ass. "My word your ass is so squishy!" Mika's hands gave a rage filled grip on Helena's cheeks with her hips giving thrusts as powerful as her hands. Helena had her eyes closed air tight continuing to shout and swear. She pushed her arms forward as useless attempt to escape from Mika's girth tearing her apart. Mika face and chest was suddenly covered in semen from Helena hitting an orgasm who was now screaming out with her seed shooting freely. The sensation alone had Mika sound off lust filled moaning that had her sounding like a wild animal with her drilling into Helena harder while sporting a toothy grin while clenching her teeth and making her grip tighter. Helena put her hands on Mika's face using her nails to scratch and claw to help her any way possible, she tried putting her thumbs in Mika's eyes, scratching and clawing at Mika's features even pinching her nose but everything she threw was promptly ignored or so it seemed and was met with laughter. Mika's durability was always a sight to see especially with what Helena was trying to do with her but in reality she wasn't even grazing Mika in the slightest and Helena left no markings on her whatsoever. As Helena continuously flailed and moved her body from the waist up Mika snorted like a bull with her even making the feeling of their skin meeting together painful. The blonde's voice wasn't going to settle down any time soon with Mika's hitting her insides filling them completely to make Helena feel as if they were seconds away from tearing apart. The pain of Mika's enormous girth going balls deep seemed like it was too much for Helena to handle but the blonde was enjoying the pain more than she wanted to let Mika know. However Helena's orgasm had all but confirmed her enjoyment to Mika causing her cursing herself internally for not holding it together. If the blonde wasn't so caught up in her own arousal she would have questioned how Mika is able to main so much stamina while claiming her ass for her own. Mika let out wild bellow releasing an orgasm deep inside of the blonde overflowing her ass with her seed. Helena's arms went off of Mika's shoulders falling back and going limp then her head followed suit with her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she slowly lost consciousness from massive barrage of cum now occupying her ass. With her orgasm done Mika let her hands go free causing Helena to fall back onto the mat.

Mika looked over to see She Hulk standing with her hands behind her head standing over an unresponsive Lili who was face down on the mat. "Tough little fuckers they were but I love a challenge." Mika had her hands palming She Hulk's breasts. "You said it Mika, but damn girl did you not have enough fun tearing her ass up? Hey, easy with those hands." Mika was pinching She Hulk's nipples and twisting them. "I mean I did but there's no harm in a little friendly groping. is there?" She Hulk brought a hand to Mika's mouth. "True but let's wait until we get back to the hotel before you snack on my tits." Mika shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, have it your way." The two made their way out of the ring, took one last look at their exploits laughing and commenting on what the other one had done to their opponents. Finally they turned their attention to ahead of them making their way up the ramp talking casually until they were behind the curtain and out of sight.


End file.
